


Positive Thinking

by nilchance



Category: The Losers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen touches things he isn't supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Thinking

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch everything?" Clay demands, sounding big-time annoyed. Like _send you home in a bag, soldier_ annoyed.

It'd be wise to shut up. So naturally Jensen replies, his voice muffled by Cougar's chest, "To be fair, you forgot to say it this time."

At least Pooch laughs. At least Clay probably won't shoot him right now for fear of hitting Cougar, who Jensen is sprawled on. At least it wasn't a goat that Jensen touched right after the cursed artifact?

Yeah, he's pretty much out of positives after that.

Cougar presses up into him, because if they stop touching it hurts like hell. Brain-rending worlds of pain. Brain-rending, not _soul_-rending, because despite reading his niece the Golden Compass (Lyra is crafty enough to be a Jensen, and girls need better role models than Bella Swan, he thinks) he doesn't believe in souls any more than he believes in angels. He's agnostic except for occasionally begging the universe not to let Cougar bite it. He believes in technology and Pooch's steering and Clay's orders. He believes that Cougar will always have his back. So it isn't his soul that hurts when Cougar isn't touching him, it's just... a really interesting head injury. Yes.

They lost contact four times on their way back to the Hummer. Jensen knows because he counted because it was better than screaming. Getting shot by Aisha hurt less. At least then morphine could touch him.

Cougar shifts under him, snapping his attention back; on automatic, Jensen stops breathing and braces for that pain again. Just as automatic, apparently, is Cougar's hand on the back of his neck. It's only sunburn, but Jensen shivers down to his toes. Hates it. Hiding and obfuscating are what he does, but how is he supposed to conceal anything when Cougar's this fucking close? Close enough to smell his sweat and his cologne and the oily motel conditioner.

"Man," Jensen says, because if he's running his mouth then Cougar can't watch him like that, because he means it, "I am so sorry. I didn't--"

Cougar whacks him on the back of the head, which he said he would if Jensen apologized one more time. Then he rolls his body against Jensen's, letting Jensen's thigh slip between his own, and oh _hi_ there. Jensen almost thinks that maybe the rest of the team didn't see that, until he feels the heat of Clay's eyes on his face.

"I do not mind," Cougar murmurs, too low for the others to hear. His fingers comb the curling hair at the back of Jensen's neck. "It will be all right."

Jensen can feel Cougar's pulse. There, see? He just found another positive.


End file.
